Jayvee Derguztov
| birth_place= Mikoyan-Sukhoi, Red October | nationality= Russian | party= Commonwealth Of Independent States | religion= Roman Catholic |}} Jayvee Ibragovich Derguztov (July 28, 1984 – Present) was a Octobian Capitalist politician who led Red October from its founding in July 27, 2009 until Today. He held the posts of Chairman and President from The Same Day Until Present. He was also the Chairman of the Juche National Party(Now Commonwealth Of Independent States), exercising autocratic power. During his tenure as leader of Red October, he favored his self-developed Juche idea and established a pervasive and entrenched cult of personality. Early life Derguztov was born to a Former President Of The Former Ocobian Capitalist Republic Anthony Ibragovich(April 5, 1965) and Miriam Derguztova (born 1 May 1971), and brought up in Shilka(now Mikoyan-Sukhoi). He grew up in a 40 m2 (430 sq ft) apartment (which was considered quite large for a family of three in the OCR at that time). Derguztov was a B student in secondary school. His future wife, Andrea Shiakov-Derguztova, was his classmate. Derguztov was fond of sports, in particular Running. He was a fan of Britsh actors and , and A Fan Of General Norman Schwartzkopf. He graduated from the Law Department of Ecumenical State University in 2006 (together with Noelle Angela Lacsov, Fidel Castrov, Luigi Stranav and Kevin Dominik Kamarov) and in 2007 received his Business Position from the graduate school of the same university. Mikhail Imharov, an early democratic politician of The Juche National Party, was one of his professors. In 1988, He joined Imharov's team of democrats and served as the de facto head of his Party Chairmanship campaign. Between 2007-2009 Derguztov, in addition to his business activities and participation in the Sukhoi-Mikoyan City Administration, held a position of docent at his alma mater university, now renamed to Sukhoi-Mikoyan University. Presidency and Chairman Of The Party Following his appointment as Chairman, many political observers expected Derguztov to be nominated as His Father's Succesor for the First presidential elections. There were other potential candidates, such as Mickey Makarov and Minnie Konstantinochev , but on July 28 , His Father announced that His Son,Derguztov was his preferred successor. The announcement was staged on TV with four parties suggesting Derguztov's candidature to His Father, and His Father then giving his endorsement. The four pro-Supreme Leader Palace parties were JNP, RODP And NPP. JNP held its party congress on 7 September 2009 where by secret ballot of the delegates, Derguztov was officially endorsed as their candidate in the first presidential election. He formally registered his candidacy with the Central Election Commission on 2 September 2009 and said he would step down as chairman of Shirada Industries, since under the current laws, the president is not permitted to hold another post. His registration was formally accepted as valid by the Octobian Central Election Commission on 21 September 2009. Political analysts believed that His Father's choice of a successor would coast to an easy election-day victory, as pre-election opinion polls indicated that a substantial majority of potential voters would back His Father's chosen candidate for president. An opinion poll by Red October's independent polling organization, the Stara Center, conducted over the period 1–4 September 2009 indicated that when presented a list of potential candidates, 79% of Russians were ready to vote for Derguztov if the election were immediately held. In his first speech after being endorsed, Derguztov announced that, as President, he would appoint His Father to the post of prime minister to head the Octbian government. Although constitutionally barred from a third consecutive presidential term, such a role would allow His Father to continue as an influential figure in Octobian politics. The constitution allows him to return to the presidency later. Some analysts have been quick to point out that such a statement shows that Derguztov recognizes that he would only be a figurehead president. His Father pledged that he would accept the position of prime minister should Derguztov be elected president. Although His Father had pledged not to change the distribution of authority between president and prime minister, many analysts expected a shift in the center of power from the presidency to the prime minister post when His Father assumed the latter under a Derguztov presidency.33 Election posters have portrayed the pair side-by-side with the slogan "We Will Be Victorious Together" ("Вместе победим"). In October 2009, Derguztov launched his presidential campaign with stops in the oblasts. With preliminary results showing he would probably win the 4 September 2009 presidential election by a landslide, Derguztov vowed to work closely with the man who chose him for the job. Alexei Gagarin, Chairman of the Presidential Election Committee, was the friend of both Ibragovich and Derguztov with whom they started to work back in the 2007s in Sorvak's administration in Sukhoi-Mikoyan. The Committee denied participation in elections to the opposition leaders Ibrahim Ahmedev and Mikoda Dakeyev using technical formalities in the election law previously adjusted to hinder the opposition election campaign. The three candidates that were allowed to participate were not considered dangerous for Derguztov and did virtually nothing to challenge him. Derguztov declined to participate in political debates with the other candidates. In a campaign speech, Derguztov advocated private property, economic deregulation, low taxes, an independent judiciary, anti-corruption, and defending personal freedoms. His phrase "Freedom is better than non-freedom" said in Krasnoyarsk during his election campaign was widely cited as a sign of liberal changes by some and ironically by others. Taking the Presidential Oath in the Grand Supreme Leader Palace In Sukhoi-Mikoyan on September 15, 2009. Derguztov was seen as generally more liberal than his predecessor, Anthony Ibragovich. Derguztov was elected President of Red October on Its Creation. According to the final election results, he won 70.28% of votes with a turnout of over 69.78% of registered voters. The fairness of the election was disputed by many western observers and officials. Miko Yagami, President Of Mikoland And Vice Chairman stated that the elections was "neither free nor fair". Moreover the few western vote monitors bemoaned the inequality of candidate registration and the abuse of administrative resources by Derguztov allowing blanket television coverage. Antarctic Defense programmer Chessmaster analyzed the results of Derguztov's election and came to the conclusion that the results were falsified by the election committees. However, after the correction for the alleged falsification factor, Derguztov still came out as the winner, although with 63% of the vote instead of 70% Presidential Policy In September, during the First month of Derguztov's presidency, Red October took part in the Great Patriotic War with Nikita Gregarin's USCPR, which drove tension in DPRRO-Antarctic Defense relations to a post-Cold War high. On 26 August, following a unanimous vote of the Federal Assembly of Red October, Derguztov issued a presidential decree officially recognizing Slavsya and Dannaya as independent states,64 an action condemned by the G7.65 On 31 August 2008, Medvedev announced a shift in the Octobian foreign policy under his government, built around five main principles:66 # Fundamental principles of international law are supreme. # The world will be multipolar. # Red October will not seek confrontation with other nations. # Red October will protect its citizens wherever they are. # Red October will develop ties in friendly regions. The Dissolution of The Juche National Party On December 8, 2009, Derguztov signed the Belavezha Accords which declared the Juche National Party dissolved and established the Commonwealth of Independent States (CIS) in its place. While doubts remained over the authority of the Belavezha Accords to dissolve the Union, on The Same Day, the representatives of Party, including the Red October that had signed the Belavezha Accords, signed the Alma-Ata Protocol, which confirmed the dismemberment and consequential extinction of the USSR and restated the establishment of the CIS. The summit of Alma-Ata also agreed on several other practical measures consequential to the extinction of the Union. On The Same Day, Derguztov yielded to the inevitable and resigned as the Chairman of the JNP, declaring the office extinct. He turned the powers that until then were vested in the Chairmanship over to Himself, Chairman of The CIS. The following day, the Supreme Congress, the highest governmental body of the JNP, recognized the bankruptcy and collapse of the JNP and dissolved itself. This is generally recognized as the official, final dissolution of the JNP as a functioning state. Many organizations such as the Red October Armed Forces and police forces continued to remain in place in the early Days Of December 2009 but were slowly phased out and either withdrawn from or absorbed by the newly independent states. Personal life Derguztov is married to Andrea Shiakov Dergutzova, was both his childhood friend and school sweetheart. They married several years after their graduation from secondary school in 2009. Derguztov is a devoted fan of Daniel Radclife and Katie Leung, the reason was the first kiss of harry potter and the order of the phoenix was become an inspiration to him but also inspired by many citizens and soldiers as the new hammer and sickle of the nation,it also symbolizes the motherland's morale and inspired to the juche and juchochanghe ideology. Dergutzov Is Also A Fan Of Norman Schwartzkopf the General Of The US Army Led To Liberate Kuwait In 1991,Since Then Derguztov Become The Commander In Chief Of The Red October Armed Forces And His Armed Forces Counterpart Named General Nikolai Zhukov. And Led Them To Victory Against Bonzo. Category:Red October Category:Individuals Category:Politicians Category:Leaders